Explosive Lover
by WhenLifeGivesYouLemonsandYaoi
Summary: One shot- KirishimaxBakugo. When Bakugo and Kirishima go silent for the day, a dark cloud seems to be brewing over the class 1A. What's worse, Kirishima doesn't have a clue what's making his boyfriend act this way. Will Bakugo admit his problems, and can the red-head help solve them? Perhaps Kirishima is the ONLY one who can help? Yaoi, fluff and smut inside.


Explosive Lover

It was a pleasant day at UA, quiet, with a warm but not-too-hot sun beating down outside. Absolutely perfect. Inside the school campus itself, however, it was another story. The normally dull pattern of educational classes was becoming an unbearable sequence of awkward silences and… more awkward silences.

Why was this?

The answer lay in perhaps the two most vocal students of U.A's Class 1-A, the always upbeat Eijiro Kirishima and the ever-explosive Katsuki Bakugo.

Despite their normal personalities, each of which was loud in its own way, neither of these two heroes-to-be had made so much as a fairly universal grunt since walking into homeroom that morning. Whilst this was not all that surprising to people that Bakugo was acting this way, since the blond would often enter without a word, for the red-head that was his boyfriend it was particularly disturbing. As people watched the pair, speculation began.

 _What's gone on with them?_

 _Did they fall out?_

 _It wouldn't be surprising… I mean, Bakugo is well, kinda hard to get along with…_

 _I'm sure it's probably just something small…_

 _Maybe not?_

The whispers of conjecture spread around the class quite quickly. With neither the red-head nor the blond saying anything to _anyone_ , it was quite a sombre atmosphere that lay over the whole group all day.

/

It was only when Midoriya finally decided to speak to Bakugo, the one person in the class with whom he felt he understood more than any other, that the blonde's silence was broken. And boy was it broken.

"What did you ask, nerd!" Bakugo barked, "Why the fuck should I tell you anything? This is my goddamned business!" miniature explosions reverberated around the angry Bakugo's hands.

"Um… well… you seemed upset, and you hadn't spoken all day so-" Midoriya tried to defend, much to no avail as Bakugo stood bolt upright, leering at the slightly shorter, green-haired boy.

"And so? What if I don't want to fucking speak! I can talk when I want, and keep quiet when I fucking want to!" Bakugo growled angrily.

"Don't speak like that to Midoriya, he was just trying to help" a voice called out, as Shoto Todoroki came over to stand beside the 'nerd' that was the focus of Bakugo's rage. The blonde, despite his anger, did not bite back at the show of support by the red-and-white haired hero; given how it was common knowledge that he was dating Midoriya, Bakugo could understand (a little) why he acted protectively. This did not alleviate his rage, however, so instead of venting it verbally, the blonde just picked up his bag, marched across the room and then exited, slamming the door loudly behind him with an explosive palm.

As he stormed off, Midoriya, Todoroki and most of the remainder of the class, were left none the wiser to the exact reason why Bakugo was so angry. More importantly, however, none of them noticed how Kirishima, silent as the grave, exited a few moments later whilst everyone distractedly discussed what happened.

Only Kaminari noticed the red head leave, however he said nothing, especially given the very severe expression that he saw on Kirishima's face as he left.

He just smirked slightly; he was the only one who Kirishima had told anything, even if it was only a small piece of information, although from that he already had his own suspicions of what exactly was going on between the pair.

/

"Okay, open up!" Kirishima yelled at the top of his voice, banging loudly on the door to Bakugo's dorm room.

"No!" Bakugo called back, equally as loud as the red-head. Kirishima scowled to himself, before an idea came to mind.

"Bakugo, it's not manly to go hiding in your room so open up!" he called out. This yielded no reply from the blond, and Kirishima sighed. "Fine, if you don't open up right now, I'm gonna break down the door. We need to talk!" the red-head stated annoyedly. This seemed to entice the blonde to action, as not a minute later the door was opened, and an angry Bakugo appeared. "Good, s- wha!" Kirishima cried out, as the explosive quirk-user grabbed hold of Kirishima's shirt and pulled the read-head inside.

Once in the safety of the dorm room, Bakugo finally spoke, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Kirishima watched him for a moment, unsure of whether to speak, or to wait for the blonde to begin first. After a moment, it became clear an answer from Bakugo wasn't forthcoming, and so Kirishima decided to take the initiative. "Alright, so… do you wanna explain what the hell you were doing acting like such an angry bastard back there?" Kirishima stated, in a flat tone. Bakugo just stared at the red-head.

"No…" he mumbled.

Kirishima sighed. "Come on man, I know something's been up with you since Friday, and it's been bothering me all weekend, so can you please just tell me what it is?" the red-head pleaded. Bakugo snorted.

"There's nothing up…" he said, an obvious lie.

Kirishima stood there in the middle of the room, for all of ten seconds, before finally coming over and sitting next to Bakugo on the bed. The blond made no move to stop the advance, a sign that Kirishima took to mean Bakugo was not opposed to his presence. _So, it's not directly about me then… or at least I haven't been the one to make him angry…_ the red-head thought. "So… is it about me?" Kirishima asked Bakugo, already knowing the right answer, but trying to entice it from his boyfriend anyways.

Bakugo remained quiet for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, it's not about you" he stated, "Why the hell would you think that?" he added, with a quiet-but-still-aggressive tone.

Kirishima chuckled slightly. "I thought it might be because you avoided me all weekend, and then also haven't spoken a word all day today" he stated. Bakugo smiled.

"Like I said before to that damned nerd, I can be quiet when I want to" the blond replied, matter-of-factly. Kirishima shrugged.

"Yeah, but I know you. You're not gonna stay quiet 'bout anything that'd be about something else" the red-head said, before smiling. "Which means this is about something that's bugging you!" he added with a knowing tone of voice. Bakugo looked to Kirishima in surprise, before scowling.

"Still not gonna tell you anything" he stated, with a stubborn pout. Kirishima nodded.

"I know you won't, that's why we got to this situation. You gotta come clean with me if you want me to help you" Kirishima said, before reaching out to place his hand on Bakugo's shoulder comfortingly. The blond swatted it away.

"This isn't something I can get help with!" Bakugo barked suddenly, a tone of anger and annoyance clear as crystal in his words. "There's no one who understands this, or…"

Kirishima frowned. "But…" he was at a loss, first he suspected Bakugo of just feeling down from some defeat or something, however this new information led his mind in a whole other direction.

Bakugo remained quiet for a number of minutes after his outburst. Despite it only being a short period of time, to Kirishima it seemed like eons. Finally, when the blonde turned to Kirishima to speak, the red-head could barely keep himself contained. He had been dating Bakugo for a while now, and had enjoyed many good times with him, although equally he had also suffered some quite bad arguments with the blond, especially over Bakugo's tendency to get angry towards their friends. Despite their arguments, however, they had managed (somehow) to stay together, and Kirishima was happy things always seemed to turn out okay. That was until he saw how Bakugo was acting now; quiet, and reserved was never something that could be said fitted the blond, and so the hardening quirk user was on edge. "Um… well…" Bakugo began to speak, but quite uncharacteristically, there was hardly any anger or even slight contempt in it.

"What's wrong, if it's something I did, I promise I'll fix it" Kirishima pleaded. Bakugo cracked a smirk.

"It's nothing to do with you, ya idiot. I already said that, didn't I?" he mumbled. This helped set Kirishima's panicked mind at ease, the insult especially.

"Well if it's not about me then what _is_ it about?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo sighed loudly.

"Look, you said that I'd been acting weird since Friday, right?" Bakugo looked expectantly towards the red-head, who nodded in response. "Well… d'you remember what we talked about that night?" Bakugo asked. Kirishima pouted in thought for a moment, folding his arms over as his mind was sent back to that day.

After a moment, the red-head's eyes burst wide open as he remembered. "Oh… right…!" Kirishima blushed, "That…".

Bakugo nodded. "Yeah, _that_ " the blond stated. Kirishima took a moment to try to process this new information, when he did it was not how Bakugo had thought it'd be.

"So then… _you're embarrassed about sex?_ " the red-head grinned. Bakugo jaw-dropped at Kirishima.

"What's with that stupid grin?" he barked annoyedly. Kirishima smirked broadly, before he started laughing and moving to hug Bakugo.

"I never thought you could be so damn _cute_!" he chuckled, as he began to tackle the blond down forcefully onto his bed for a tight and strong embrace.

"Get off me!" Bakugo protested, "I haven't… said what was up…" the blond added. Kirishima immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry" he apologised instantly. Bakugo let out a long breath, before he flopped down onto his bed and eyed up the red-head. "So… you were saying about Friday…" Kirishima stated.

Bakugo grunted. "Yeah, anyways… back then you asked if I wanted to sleep with you, but I refused. Then you got really mad and started saying stuff about how I always avoided it, before you decided to storm off" Bakugo stated, to which Kirishima, somewhat begrudgingly, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I meant to apologise about that, sorry man" the red-head stated, "However is it just because you've been mad about that, or…"

No! It's not about you, I already said that. Twice" Bakugo said, rather sharply. "Look, the reason I've kept avoiding doing… stuff like that… is because, well… I don't wanna hurt you. If I hurt you it might affect my chances to be the number one hero. You can't have a hero who hurts other heroes, right?" the blond admitted, with a slight flicker of a smirk passing over his features.

Kirishima frowned. "So, what? You don't wanna have sex with me because it'll affect your reputation?" he asked. Bakugo shook his head.

"I've not told anyone this before, but… you know that my quirk lets me make explosions because of the nitro-glycerine-like stuff in my palms sweat, right?" Kirishima nodded, "Well… during stuff like sex, or sometimes even just looking at stuff that is… anyways, basically I can't always control the explosions" Bakugo explained, before turning and looking away from Kirishima, who was still sitting on the edge of his bed. "That is why I kept refusing, because until I can figure out a way to control myself, I _can't_ fuck you, okay" he admitted at last.

Kirishima sat and looked to Bakugo. He was unsure of what to say. Up until now he had just assumed that it was something minor that had pissed his boyfriend off and that he could help him deal with, however hearing the truth the red-head found himself at a loss for words. _What can I say that'll make him feel better?_

After a few moments Bakugo let out a long sigh. Before he could say anything further, however, he felt Kirishima's weight on the bed behind him, and not a second later he could see the strong, muscular arms of the red-headed hardening quirk user wrap themselves around his midsection. "Whoa… Kirishima… what's with you! Get off me!" Bakugo complained as he tried to wriggle free of the red-head's clutches. Kirishima would have none of it, although he did unravel his body from around the blond, it was only long enough that Bakugo could turn around and lay on his back.

Pinning the explosive boy down from above seemed far easier, and it also allowed Kirishima to look into Bakugo's eyes when he talked to him. "I'm not gonna let go until you let me speak, alright?" Kirishima said, in as commanding a tone as he could muster. Bakugo stopped struggling and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright…" he said. Kirishima then took a breath.

"I get that you have these problems, however… did you not stop to think about _me_ for a second?" the red-head started. Bakugo gave a genuine look of confusion at this statement.

"Well… of course I thought about you… that's why I said I didn't want to hurt you, idiot" he replied.

Kirishima shook his head. "No, _you're_ the idiot here" the red-head replied, "You've been all moody because of some little problem with your quirk, and how it'll affect your chances as a hero, however… you didn't even think about telling me, and you decided to keep it bottled up. That's selfish and _really_ unmanly" Kirishima complained. Bakugo got increasingly agitated by the red-head's words; Kirishima could see he was on the verge of trying to resist again. Before the blond could attempt another escape, however, Kirishima reached down and kissed Bakugo's lips. This seemed to startle Bakugo momentarily, at least for long enough for Kirishima to take a more dominant position.

"What are you doing Eijiro?" Bakugo asked as the pair broke apart. Kirishima smiled.

"You called me Eijiro…" he mused. Bakugo scowled.

"Shut up!" he stated, before looking down at their new position. "And what's with trying to straddle me all of a sudden, weren't you listening to what I just said, you damned idiot?"

Kirishima smiled. "Of course, I was" he replied, "However it doesn't look like you think much of me, since you seemed to be forgetting one thing" Kirishima smirked.

Bakugo frowned once more. "What?" he barked, clearly not in the mood for any more games.

"I think my quirk might be able to help with your little problem… since it can stop you from hurting me and all" Kirishima chuckled.

Bakugo was left speechless.

/

The blond-haired boy took a moment to register what Kirishima was implying, and when realisation finally dawned on him, a grin crept up onto his features. "Say… that's not a bad idea…" Bakugo muttered. Kirishima smiled brightly.

"Ya idiot" the red-head mumbled back, before letting Bakugo up as he took to laying down next to the blond, rather than pinning him down from above.

"Let's just get something straight here, you're saying that your quirk would protect you when we fuck?" Bakugo stated in a quite blunt tone despite the subject matter.

Kirishima nodded. "Yeah. My quirk means I can harden my skin, so if I pin your hands down and then harden my skin on my own hands I should be okay… er… you don't make explosions anywhere _else_ do you?" the red-head looked Bakugo up and down as he asked this. The blond smirked.

"Hell, if I know. I haven't had sex before so I wouldn't really know, but I don't think I do" Bakugo said with a slightly cocky tone. Kirishima chuckled.

"So… if you ain't had sex before, how'd you know that you'd make explosions during?" the red-head asked suspiciously. Bakugo smirked.

"Because the first time I tried to masturbate I nearly blew my fucking cock off" the blond replied, trying not to laugh at his own statement. Kirishima on the other hand immediately was doubled over in stitches, as this new information had him laughing hard beside Bakugo in the bed.

"Bakugo… that's actually funny… even if it is a problem" the red-head said in between gasps for air. After a while his laughter died down, and he was left staring at the handsome face of his boyfriend lying beside him. Bakugo looked back at Kirishima, a slightly caring gaze (or at least as caring as Bakugo could get) resting on the face of the red-head.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Bakugo asked Kirishima, as their silence was drawn out to very nearly awkward levels. Kirishima, lost in his own thoughts, just replied with the first thing that came into his head.

"You're so sexy" the red-head mumbled after a few moments of gawking at the blond.

Bakugo chuckled a little. "Yeah, I am" he replied with a cocky tone, before he began to lean in towards the muscular boy, "But so are you… Eijiro" he breathed, before leaning in and kissing the other hero-to-be's lips. Kirishima melted into the kiss. He couldn't ever resist touching, kissing, or embracing the blond who was his boyfriend, although the same could not be said of Bakugo, who often shoved the red-head away when he got too clingy. When they were together like this, though, even Bakugo could find it in him to open up and be a bit more affectionate. After a few minutes of kissing the pair broke apart with smiles on their faces. Bakugo's hand slid down Kirishima's back, to the back-pocket of his trousers. "Is that…?" he trailed off as the feeling of more than just Kirishima's butt filled his hand. The red-head smirked slightly.

"Yeah, so what? I brought a condom, I always have one on me" the red-head stated. Bakugo laughed.

"Someone's prepared… so you wanna fuck or…" the blond left it open for the red-head to decide. After having explained to Kirishima his problem, and having the boy give his response, Bakugo had quite quickly passed through his inhibitions and was now quite willing to have sex with the other boy. Kirishima on the other hand had his own doubts.

"Urm… Bakugo?" Kirishima began.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know we just fixed your problem… sorta… but, are you really sure?" the red-head did not feel comfortable with just saying 'yes' to the offer of sex, much to the blonde's annoyance.

Bakugo smiled as pleasantly as he could. "Well… 'course I wanna have sex with you" he replied before punching Kirishima's arm friendlily. Kirishima smiled back; if Bakugo was acting uncharacteristically pleasant like that he could not argue back, so instead he just kissed Bakugo.

/

It did not take the pair long to get undressed, and it took even shorter a time for Kirishima to pin his blond boyfriend down on the bed. "So, you wanna top?" Bakugo asked, with an expression that told Kirishima the boy had assumed that _he_ would be the one topping.

The red head gave a wicked smirk. "Well… I figured since you can't control yourself, it'd be easier for you to _focus_ when you were bottoming" the red head stated, from his position atop the naked blond boy. Bakugo gave a slight look of thought for a moment before he smirked. As Bakugo thought about this proposal for a second, Kirishima lowered his face down so that it was millimetres away from Bakguo's. "And if ya don't want me to top, then you could always _try_ to get me down, but I doubt you'd be able to" Kirishima said in a cocky tone. Bakugo smiled; although he was tempted to take up the red-head's challenge, he also agreed with his logic that it would be easier for him to bottom to keep control.

"Alright then… but don't think I'm always gonna let you top" Bakugo said after a moment. Kirishima chuckled victoriously.

"Alright" he said, before he claimed Bakugo's mouth for his own in an emblazoned, passionate kiss. As their tongues battled slightly, Kirishima straddled Bakugo. With one hand the red-head, reached into his own trouser pocket and produced a small bottle of lube. Bakugo noticed the movement and raised an eyebrow, as the pair broke apart from the kiss the blond smiled. "You didn't just carry around condoms then…" he muttered with faint amusement. Kirishima laughed.

"Well… okay, I _may_ have been thinking about this a little while and I figured I should always be prepared… 'specially with how impulsive you are, I never knew when you'd let me fuck around with you" the red-head replied. Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Are ya just gonna keep talking, or am I gonna have to top just to shut you up?" the blond stated impatiently. Kirishima chuckled.

"Alright, I get the point… you know, it's unmanly to be so fucking impatient" the red-head said, as he flicked the top off of the bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand, before coating a couple of fingers. Bakugo watched the red-head before smirking.

"If I'm so _unmanly_ then why are you so turned on by me then?" the blond asked in his usual, unwavering, overconfident tone. Kirishima leant back down to continue kissing Bakugo.

"Shut up" he said jovially, before his lips connected with Bakugo's. As they kissed, Kirishima lined up his first finger with Bakugo's hole, before slowly inserting it. Bakugo groaned slightly at the feeling, although he was _not_ going to complain about it; he refused to ever complain during sex as a principle, especially with someone like Kirishima. After a few minutes of moving his finger in and out, Kirishima broke his kiss with Bakugo. "I'm putting the second one in, 'kay?" he asked Bakugo. The blond smiled.

"Who do you think I am? Just put it in already" Bakugo replied, before he reached over and pulled Kirishima in for another kiss. After their lips made the connection, Kirishima added the second finger to Bakugo's hole, however before he could begin to move them, Bakugo grunted suddenly, and pushed against the red-head to get him to stop kissing. "What is it, did I hurt you?" Kirishima asked the blond in surprise. Bakugo shook his head.

"It was good, but… I think you might need to be careful around my hands, I had to just stop myself from blowing us both up there" the blond said. Kirishima nodded in understanding, before he used his free hand to hold Bakugo's hands above his head, the skin of that arm hardening all the way up to the elbow. "Alright, should I continue?" Kirishima asked Bakugo, making sure the blond wasn't going to make another attempt to blow them both to pieces.

Bakugo nodded. "Yeah" he said, giving Kirishima to start moving his fingers. Kirishima did just that, whilst at the same time leaning back in to give Bakugo another kiss. Having to restrain his boyfriend like this, whilst a little annoying, was also a little bit of a turn on for the red-head, not that he'd ever have thought to try to restrain someone during sex. After a few more minutes of kissing and prepping, Kirishima decide that the time had come, and removed his fingers, which gave Bakugo the oddest sense of loss the blond had ever experienced. "You o-" he began to ask, however Bakugo silenced him with a very decisive grunt.

"Just… fuck me already. I'll be fine" the blond said. Kirishima couldn't argue with that determined voice, or with his own throbbing member. Quickly scrabbling for the condom that he carried around as well as the bottle of lube, Kirishima speedily got himself ready before throwing his pants aside, pinning Bakugo's arms back above his head and resuming the position they were in once more. "A-alright… I'm goin' in" the red-head declared.

Kirishima entered Bakugo slowly. He slid in inch by inch, enjoying the feeling of tightness around his cock right up until he was at his hilt. After that Kirishima gave Bakugo a minute to get used to the sensation. "You know, I'm okay. You can fuck me already" Bakugo said in as confident a tone as he could muster. To Kirishima's ears, however, the red-head could tell that the blond was a little uncomfortable.

"Okay" Kirishima stated in reply, as he began to pull out. Bakugo seemed okay with the movement, so the red-head made the assumption that the blond would probably feel better when they got into a proper motion. Moving his hips back and forth, Kirishima slid his cock in and out of Bakugo's prepped hole. After a little while he set into a steady rhythm, savouring each thrust as it brought waves of pleasure through his body.

Slowly Bakugo got used to the feeling of being entered, and found pleasure after the slow burning pain of being entered for the first time. "Agh… ah…" he let out a slight moan, which set Kirishima to grinning.

"You like that?" the red-head asked in a slightly coy tone; he was enjoying being able to have a little power of the explosive blond, and even more so was he enjoying the sounds that Bakugo clearly was annoyed about making.

"Shut up and fuck me" Bakugo replied, before Kirishima laughed and leaned in.

"I am" the red-head answered, before he kissed Bakugo once more, their lips and tongues colliding and sliding over each other in pleasure-driven intensity. As they kissed Kirishima picked up the pace with his thrusts. As each thrust brought them both pleasure, it also drove them closer to orgasm, and the red-head could feel that he was getting close. Kirishima slid his hand down Bakugo's muscular front, reach down to the blonde's member, before beginning to stroke it. Bakugo let out a slight moaning noise into the hardening quirk user mouth at the contact, however it was not a noise of complaint; he too could sense that Kirishima was close.

"Bakugo…" Kirishima mewled as he continued to thrust and stroke, "I want to come together with you".

"Yeah" Bakugo replied, "I do too" the blond admitted. Kirishima smiled slightly to himself at Bakugo's response, before he began to thrust even more deeply into the other boy,

"Hey… I think I'm gonna cum" the red-head said, as his thrusts became more irregular and lustful.

"I'm close too…" Bakugo stated, as small explosions rippled across his fingertips. "Fuck…"

"Bakugo… coming…" Kirishima warned. The blond didn't even give a warning as his own cum shot over both their abs in hot sticky ropes of white. At the same time, Bakugo could also feel the hot release of Kirishima's seed inside of him; it was a warm and odd sensation, yet he couldn't say it didn't feel good.

After their orgasms passed, Kirishima pulled out of Bakugo. The explosion quirk user could immediately feel some of Kirishima's come leak out as the hot substance overflowed his hole. "Well…" the blond was unsure of what to say now. Kirishima, however, came to his rescue.

"That was great!" the red-head beamed. Bakugo nodded.

"Okay, yeah it was" he agreed. Kirishima lay down next to Bakugo, trailing a hand up the blonde's stomach, before licking a little of the semen from his fingertips. It wasn't the first time he had tasted Bakugo's cum, although as he did the action something else did occur to him. "Hey Bakugo" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, what?" Bakugo asked, in his more usual sharp tone, although it was edged with a touch of fatigue from the activity.

"I don't think I ever noticed before, but when I sucked you off those times, you always were careful to keep your hands away, weren't you?" the red-head observed.

Bakugo smirked. "Yeah, I guess I was" the blond admitted. Kirishima laughed.

"Huh, so you didn't tell me then, but you tell me now?" the red-head mused, before shrugging and shaking his head, "Not that I mind or anything, since at least we know we _can_ have sex now" he added with a bit more cheerfulness to his tone. Bakugo nodded, before leaning in to Kirishima.

"Yeah, although… next time I'm topping" the blond said in a seductive but confident tone. Kirishima smiled brightly.

"Okay, I don't mind. Are your hands okay though?" the red-head asked. Bakugo nodded.

"Yeah, I only ever do small explosions when I do stuff like this, but it's still enough to damage other people" Bakugo said, before looking over his hands.

Kirishima nodded, and grinned, before wrapping an arm around Bakugo. He then leaned in and kissed Bakugo. Unlike their previous few kisses, this one was more chaste and loving. "Okay, so long as you're okay. Although… I'll still fight you to top next" the red-head chuckled. Bakugo shrugged.

"Why fight, you know I'll win" the blond replied. Kirishima shook his head.

"Don't think I'll be afraid to go all out against you on this" the red-head replied. Bakugo nodded.

"That's fine, it's not like that'd make any difference anyways… I'll still win" the blond said cockily. Kirishima sighed.

"We'll have to see then, won't we" he said, before a slight yawn escaped his mouth, "Although for now I think… I wanna get a little shut eye. Okay?" Bakugo nodded.

"Fine" the blond agreed. Then the pair slept off their little session. It wasn't until later, when Midoriya and the others came knocking that the two decided to finally drag themselves out of the bed and shower.

The decided to keep what they had done a secret for now; or more accurately, Bakugo had threatened Kirishima under pain of death to keep his "explosive loving" a secret, lest it ruin his chances for the top hero spot.

The red-head had agreed with a bright smile on his face; he was just happy that he got to experience his first time with Bakugo, the boy he loved.

 **End**


End file.
